Fruit of the Poisoned Tree
Fruit of the Poisoned Tree is the sixth episode of the first season of The Originals and the sixth episode of the series. Summary TRUST ISSUES — When discovers ’s life is being threatened, he goes to extreme lengths to protect her and their unborn baby. Having a difficult time dealing with the tragic events of her past, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. Feeling as though he can trust no one, visits an old friend to seek out some advice, while takes steps to learn how to control her magic. Finally, Klaus delivers some surprising news to Kieran . Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes Co-Starring *Looray Cooper as Mayor Trivia *Antagonist: Agnes *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson * broke Thierry out of his prison in The Garden to talk to him because he is the only person he trusts. * gave some pages from his mother's grimoire as promised in the last episode. This was so that she can learn to control her magic. *The page gave from Esther's grimoire was an unlinking spell. *Davina is one of two Harvest girls to perform spells from Esther's Grimoire. *The poem was reading is entitled " " from Songs of Innocence and Experience by . *Davina manages to unlink and . *This episode marks the second time that a member of the New Orleans Coven has been killed by an Original. The first victim was Katie who was killed by Klaus . *It was revealed in this episode that Agnes was the last living Elder of the New Orleans Coven . *Elijah called off the original deal with Sophie in this episode, saying it was now null and void. This was due to him learning Sophie's intentions with Davina. *We see the first interaction between Kieran and in this episode. *We see the Faction for the first time in this episode. *It is revealed that until this episode, Marcel did not know where the Originals where really staying. Klaus had been telling him that they where staying at The Palace Royale. *Rebekah reveals that a mixture of sage and mugwort makes quite the vampire repellent. *Sophie reveals that the Needle of Sorrows used on her to make Hayley miscarry was similar to the object used on Sean O'Connell to make him kill himself. *Needle of Sorrows is the first Dark Object introduced in the series. * and Hayley meet for the first time in this episode and soon after his visit, she goes missing, although it is revealed Tyler Lockwood was the one responsible. *Camille and Kieran now know that Agnes was responsible for Sean's psychosis, which led him to kill his fellow seminary students and then himself. *This episode marks the first time in modern times that Elijah wears something other than a suit. *This episode confirms Elijah is developing feelings for Hayley. *This is the sixth episode of the first chapter of Season One, The Return Chapter (Always and Forever to The River in Reverse.) Deaths *Agnes - broken neck, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. *Unnamed warlocks - heart extraction, killed by Elijah Mikaelson. Continuity * and Joshua were last seen in Girl in New Orleans. *Thierry and Sabine were last seen in'' Tangled Up In Blue.'' * ' promise to in Girl in New Orleans is fulfilled in this epsiode. * gives one of the spells in his mother's grimoire as promised in the previous episode. Cultural References * The title is in the past tense from , a legal metaphor in the United States used to describe evidence that is obtained illegally. *This is also the title of the eleventh episode of the first season of . *Marcel eating the apple is a subtle nod to the 1986 vampire movie Fright Night in which the one thousand year old vampire Jerry Dandridge is seen regularly eating apples. *Hayley says she had been held captive by witches who think her baby is Lucifer. Lucifer is another name for The Devil. Quotes |-|Episode Quotes= :The poem Klaus is reading: :I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow :And I watered it in fears, Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles, And with soft deceitful wiles. :And it grew both day and night, Till it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine, :And into my garden stole When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see My foe outstretched beneath the tree. :''- from "A Poison Tree" by William Blake'' ---- : : "My brothers and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we called New Orleans home. Now, we've returned, drawn by a witch who seeks to use my brother Klaus' unborn child as leverage in a brewing war. But his quest for power has turned brother against brother, leaving our family more divided than ever. Now that Elijah has returned, can our family unite to face this new threat?" ---- : : "You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable toward you in my absence." : : "In your absence, as you like to call it, which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart, I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced that my baby is Lucifer." ---- : : "What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?" : : "Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire. To help her to learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell." : : "Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?" : : "Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void." ---- :Agnes: "You made a deal with him?" :Father Kieran: "After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to see you suffer." |-|Promos= :Extended Promo :Agnes: "That baby will bring death to us all." :Sophie: "What are you gonna do?" :Klaus: "Don't touch my family." :Sophie: "It will kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature." :Rebekah: "You're burning up" :Marcel: "the only thing that matters is who you can trust." :Elijah: "We just need time." :Klaus: "I don't have time!" :Elijah: "We need to do this now." :Rebekah: "This is never gonna work." :Hayley: "I can't breathe." :Agnes: "She's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time!" |-|Webclips= :Webclip#1 :Marcel: "What are you doing here?" :Rebekah: "You know, I read if you mix mugwort with sage, you've got quite a vampire-repellant? Wards off even the most resilient pest. Why are you here?" :Marcel: "Just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, every time I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar!" :Rebekah: "Well, luckily for you, your "cookies" are the last thing on my mind." :Marcel: "Oh, I can see that! toward her Though, I can think of a time when things were different." :Rebekah: "Maybe once. Not anymore. Camphor, found it!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Trailer|Extended promo The Originals 1x06 Webclip 1 - Fruit of the Poisoned Tree (HD)|Webclip Pictures Sophie1x06.jpg|Sophie Agnessophie1x06.jpg|Agnes and Sophie Marceljosh1x06.jpg|Marcel and Josh Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marcwl1x06.jpg Rebekah1x06.jpg|Rebekah Klausmarcel1x06.jpg|Marcel and Klaus Marcelklaus1x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x106.jpg Klausmarcel1x066.jpg Marcelklaus11x06.jpg Niklau1x06.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg|Elijah reading Esther's grimoire Bekah, Sophie e Haylijah_1x06.png|Hayley and Elijah Haylijah2_1x06.png Poisoned_Tree1.jpg|Klaus reading a book Poisoned_Tree2.jpg Poisoned_Tree3.jpg|Rebekah washing the floor Poisoned_Tree4.jpg Poisoned_Tree5.jpg Poisoned_Tree6.jpg Poisoned_Tree7.jpg|Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Poisoned_Tree8.jpg Poisoned_Tree9.jpg Poisoned_Tree10.jpg Poisoned_Tree11.jpg Poisoned_Tree12.jpg The Palace Royale TO 1x06.jpg|The Palace Royale Camille TO 1x06.jpg|Camille Elijah TO 1x06.png|Elijah Elijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley 3 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley 4 TO 1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg|Josh Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus TO 1x06.png|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel Rebekah TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie TO 1x06.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Elijah Klaus 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus Hayley 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley The Garden TO 1x06.jpg|The Garden Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Sophie Sophie 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Thierry 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Thierry 5 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg|Kieran Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes TO 1x06.jpg|Agnes Camille 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Camille Camille 3 TO 1x06.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x06.jpg Davina TO 1x06.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x06.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Elijah Hayley 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley Hayley 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus Klaus 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel Marcel 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Sabine Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x06.png|Rebekah and Hayley Klaus 9 TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus Klaus 10 TO 1x06.jpg Halijah TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Halijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Rebekah 7 TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 10 TO 1x06.jpg Halijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah Klaus and Agnes TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Agnes Rebel TO 1x06.jpg|Rebel Camille 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Camille Marcel 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel Marcel 5 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Agnes Agnes 3 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes 5 TO 1x06.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Davina Elijah 7 TO 1x06.jpg|Elijah Elijah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley 8 TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley Josh 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Josh Kieran 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Kieran Kieran 7 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus Klaus 12 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 12 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 13 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 6 TO 1x06.jpg|Sophie Sophie 7 TO 1x06.jpg Jbhu.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters